Kulalui Untukmu
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Ichigo kesepian tanpa Rukia. Dimanakah Rukia? Fic Bleach dgn pair IchiRuki yang pertama. Please read n review...


Kali ini aku coba bikin fic dengan pair IchiRuki

Moga aja suka...

Met baca...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Kulalui Untukmu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: Ichigo x Rukia

Summary: Ichigo kesepian tanpa Rukia. Dimanakah Rukia?

**Kulalui Untukmu**

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik bewarna orange ini merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Ya, karena Kuchiki Rukia orang yang ia sayangi tak ada di sisinya. Rukia pergi begitu saja. Kenapa?

**Flashback On**

"Ichigo" panggil Rukia lembut membuat cowok itu segera menoleh ke arahnya

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung melihat raut wajah Rukia yang "agak" beda dari biasanya itu

"Hmm.."

"?"

"Ano.."

"..."

"..."

"Apa? Kamu bikin penasaran aja." Ichigo langsung mencubit pipi Rukia karena gemas dengan apa yang akan disampaikan pacarnya itu

"Ano.."

"Iya?"

"Tidak jadi deh. Hehe.." Rukia tertawa pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ichigo yang sangat penasaran sampai-sampai merasa ditipu Rukia

"Ada apa sih? Lain kali inget-inget yang pengen kamu katakan."

"Ok deh.."

**Flashback Off**

'Apa ini maksud Rukia waktu itu?' batin Ichigo.

Sulit sekali baginya menerima kenyataan yang benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang bahwa Rukia tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Sosok Rukia bagai ditelan bumi menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan buat Ichigo. 'Mengapa Rukia pergi?' terus menerus kata-kata itu yang terpikirkan oleh Ichigo

Ichigo berjalan dengan malas ke sekolah. Ya, tak ada Rukia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Seolah-olah dengan kehilangan Rukia seluruh hidup Ichigo terhenti. Ditambah lagi dengan panasnya cuaca di musim panas, mereka masuk sekolah hanya untuk mendapat sedikit pelajaran tambahan.

"Pagi Ichigo." sapa Keigo sambil menepuk punggung temannya itu

"Pagi." jawab Ichigo datar, sangat datar

"Pagi-pagi udah gak semangat aja?"

Ichigo tak menghiraukan Keigo dan berjalan saja menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Keigo sendiri.

"Eh? Ichigo tunggu!" teriak Keigo yang membuat heboh satu sekolah

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun" sapa Inoue pada Ichigo yang berjalan masuk ke kelas

"Pagi Inoue.." Ichigo juga menjawabnya dengan nada datar

"Kamu kenapa Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tidak." Ichigo terdiam saja, bukan seperti Ichigo yang biasa. Membuat semua teman-temannya bingung karena kelakuan Ichigo

"Kenapa Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida pada Inoue yang berada di sampingnya

"Entahlah.. Tidak seperti biasa." jawab Inoue pelan "Apa karena Kuchiki-san ya?"

"Soal Kuchiki-san. Dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi ya dari 2 minggu yang lalu."

Inoue mengangguk pelan. Ishida yakin penyebab Ichigo begini karena tidak adanya Kuchiki-san

Waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang dinanti-nanti Ichigo. Dia langsung berjalan pulang meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan menuju taman. Dilihatnya pohon di taman mulai sedikit berguguran.

"Ah.. Sebentar lagi musim gugur" ucap Ichigo sambil memandang pilu pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya itu. Seperti meninggalkan memori yang pahit, membuang perlahan serpihan daun-daun yang membuatnya menjadi tambah pilu. Ichigo berusaha senyum di dekat pohon itu.

"Apa Rukia benar-benar melupakanku?" tanya Ichigo yang tentu pertanyaannya itu tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Ichigo terus berdiam diri sampai hari sudah menjelang sore. Saat itu juga Ichigo benar-benar berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Musim gugurpun tiba. Semua yang terlihat serasa bewarna satu, coklat. Warna coklat seolah mendominasi pemandangan awal musim gugur ini. Pohon-pohon yang satu persatu tidak ada daunnya, jalan setapak yang penuh dengan daun-daun yang berguguran dan buah-buahan yang banyak variasi di musim ini. Tapi kenikmatan musim gugur tak bisa Ichigo rasakan karena tidak ada Rukia yang menemaninya. Ichigo berjalan perlahan menuju pohon tempat ia kemarin berdiri. Dilihatnya daun-daun di pohon itu satu persatu berguguran.

"Aku jadi ingat dulu.. Rukia.."

**Flashback On**

Ichigo dan Rukia bermain bersama di bawah pohon yang sedang mengugurkan daun-daunnya itu. Rukia terlihat sangat senang, senyum tergambar dengan jelas di bibirnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia sambil menatapnya agak lama.

"Kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Ichigo. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak." jawab Ichigo

Rukia sempat heran melihat tingkah Ichigo yang aneh, tapi tak dia hiarukan dan dia terus bermain dengan daun-daun yang sudah berguguran dan sudah berada di sekitarnya. Rukia punya ide jahil. Dia ingin menaruh daun-daun itu di kepala Ichigo. Tapi saat menjalankan rencananya, Ichigo keburu menyadari tingkah Rukia dan langsung menghindar.

"Kau tidak bisa menjalankan rencanamu itu." ejek Ichigo

"Apa? Awas kau Ichigo!" Rukia mengejar Ichigo yang berada jauh di depannya. Mereka berdua berlari hingga tidak sengaja Ichigo menabrak pohon dan daun-daunpun langsung berada di kepala Ichigo kare na terjatuh dari batangnya.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata rencanaku memang berhasil meski bukan aku sendiri yang melakukannya." ujar Rukia bangga

"Apa-apaan?" ujar Ichigo sedikit kesal

"Hehehe.." Rukia berjalan perlahan ke arah Ichigo dan berusaha membersihkan daun-daun yang berada di atas kepalanya, tapi karena tubuh Rukia mungil tangannya tak sampai ke kepala Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung menunduk dan berdiri sejajar dengan tinggi Rukia.

"Aku permudah kau." ucap Ichigo

"Salahmu terlalu tinggi." ujar Rukia yang mulai membersihkan daun-daun yang berada di atas kepala Ichigo

"Kamu aja yang pendek."

"Apa?"

Saat tangan Rukia tepat di atas kepala Ichigo, Ichigo langsung memegang tangan Rukia itu dengan erat. Terlihat wajah Rukia memerah karena malu.

"I.. Ichigo.. A.." Rukia terbata-bata melihat tingkah laku Ichigo itu dan wajahnya terus saja memerah.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan tangan ini." Ichigo mencium tangan mungil Rukia itu. Langsung membuat wajah Rukia sangat memerah.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak.."

Lalu merekapun menikmati angin musim gugur yang dingin waktu itu.

**Flashback Off**

Ichigo teringat lagi hari itu. Hari dimana dia berjanji tidak akan melepas tangan Rukia. Tapi malah Rukia sendiri yang melepasnya. Tatapan Ichigo kosong, seolah-olah dia tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Kamu kemana Rukia?" gumamnya pelan dan membiarkan daun-daun berada di atas kepalanya. Kali ini tidak ada tangan kecil Rukia yang akan membersihkan daun-daun itu dari kepala Ichigo. Ichigo menatap langit yang mulai agak menmerah, sudah mau senja ternyata. Cukup lama juga Ichigo berdiam diri di situ.

"Aku harus membersihkan daun-daun ini." baru saja Ichigo akan membersihkan daun-daun itu dari kepalanya tiba-tiba tangannya ada yang memegang. Tangan kecil dan le mbut yang ia kenal, tangan itu milik Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Rukia

Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan, dia membiarkan tangan Rukia menyentuh rambut orangenya seperti dulu. Membersihkan daun-daun yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Rukia.. Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo agak heran

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dan tersenyum manis pada Ichigo "Maaf ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tiba-tiba menghilang darimu. Aku menjauhimu. Aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Nii-sama. Dia masih kurang setuju aku pacaran denganmu."

"Lalu? Dia melarangmu bertemu aku?"

"Ya tadinya. Tapi setelah aku memberinya penjelasan sekarang ia mengerti." Rukia menjelaskan detail sikap kakak tirinya yang memang protektif banget terhadapnya.

"Kau sempat membuatku khawatir." Ichigo kemudian memeluk Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan dia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Maaf.."

Kemudian Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menatap pemilik mata violet itu dengan seksama "Rukia, kau mau melihat daun-daun berguguran?"

Rukia langsung tersenyum "Ya. Ayo." dia menggengam tangan Ichigo, Ichigo juga mempererat genggaman mereka dan mereka berlari kecil melewati jalan yang penuh dengan daun-daun yang telah berguguran.

"Indah kan?" tanya Ichigo

"Sangat." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo memandang wajah tersenyum Rukia lalu memandang pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mau melalui jalan ini denganmu."

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah ketika Ichigo mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia dan mereka kembali berjalan. Melalui jalan ini untuk menyimpan kenangan-kenangan mereka.

END

Gimana ceritanya?

Anehkah?

Please review..^^


End file.
